Rewind
by DarkWhirlwindxoxo
Summary: Bonnie and Damon keep reliving the same day over and over. Summary sucks, just please read!
1. Time Rewinded

_**Rewind**_

_**Bamon Love story**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Time Rewinded**_

_**Damon's POV**_

_**It happened again.**_

_**Catching you right off guard, not caring in a world what you were doing. It's strong feeling altering every cell, molecule, bacteria, and virus telling you that it was time.**_

_**I groaned, merely licking her tastily blood off my lips. The smell lingered the room entirely, leaving me speechless. I held her brown, silky hair, stroking it softly, smelling it, never wanting to let go. The gentle touch of it made me shiver, from her overwhelming, intoxicating smell, that made me responsible for the monster that I am today.**_

"_**Damon" muttered, Elena, tiredly.**_

_**She stared up, her dark - chocolate eyes laced with confusion and tiny sympathy. I watched fascinated as they glisten in the morning sun. My heart then skipped a sudden beat, my chest tighten.**_

"_**Yes, my precious dear?" I answered, smoothly.**_

_**Knowing that it would have a affect on her. I shifted my position so I was sitting beside her, so where she couldn't resist me. My finger ran across her soft, dimpled cheek, slightly pressing it roughly. She giggled softly.**_

"_**Are you leaving me, again?" she asked, nibbling my arm, playfully. I froze. Hating when she asked me the same question, right before I left.**_

_**Always before I went.**_

_**I stared down into her puppy - dog brown eyes and was taken back at her tears.**_

_She never cried before, why now? _

_**I bent down so our faces was inches apart. One by one I wiped her tears, smelling the salty, sadness.**_

"_**No, my love I will never leave you" I whispered kissing her forehead, gently.**_

_**She blushed, her face turning the color of a tomato. Blood rushing to her face oh-so-fast. I bit my bottom lip, keeping me from feeding from her.**_

_Hurry, you don't have much time, the clock is ticking._

"_**Crap!" I hissed, angrily.**_

"_**What is it?" asked, Elena now nibbling at my neck. Her brown eyes now wide.**_

"_**I have to go to the restroom, I shall return soon" I said, removing myself from her. She pouted as I did so, quickly pulling me back to her. I sighed, hating myself for doing this to her. If, only I didn't have to leave now, I would of made love to her already.**_

"_**Please, don't go" she whispered, stroking my dark hair. I tensed under her soft, gentle, relaxing touch. No one had never touched me like that before, not even Katherine.**_

_**Katherine? I thought, my anger rising. How could I ever love Elena, if all I look at her, I see Katherine? But, Elena isn't like Katherine she's different.**_

"_**Elena, but I really have to go" I said, kissing at her neck. I then knew that I had hit her sweet spot.**_

"_**Fine. Just hurry back, ok?" she said, letting me free from her tight grasped. I breathe, realizing that we will do the same thing tomorrow, and the next day and the next, and so on. I was forever stuck in time, living the same day over and over again.**_

_**I got up off her bed, and slowly walked towards the door. When, I did I looked back to her smiling, brightly.**_

"_**I Love you!" she said, blowing a kiss.**_

"_**I love you too, my princess" and blew a kiss back.**_

_**I sadly walked out of the room and found myself in the bathroom. I waited. Waited for it to happened and for after several minutes it did. My arm started to disappear, then my legs, traveling up to the rest of my body. I screamed with pain, as time was devouring me itself.**_

_**Bonnie's POV**_

_**The sickening feeling happened, again.**_

_**I was in the house, minding my own business as usually watching Grams fix dinner. She was in the kitchen, of course fixing my favorite dish, pizza. I smiled as I smelled the delicious taste, with my mouth watering.**_

"_**Bonnie" called Grams.**_

"_**Yes, Grams?" I answered, licking my hungrily lips with anticipation. **_

_**She then, walked out the kitchen holding the large pizza in her hands. She placed it on the table in front of me. **_

"_**Is there something that you need to tell me?" she asked, cutting a slice for herself. I stared not moving an inch, my heart pounding heavily and my stomach twisting with regret and hunger.**_

_I couldn't tell her, I can't tell her that I was reliving the same day over and over. She would freak out!_

"_**No, there's nothing" I said, picking up a slice and sticking it whole in my mouth. She then, stared with her dark, green eyes questioning. I tried to avoid those eyes, afraid that they might discover the truth.**_

"_**Are you sure?" she asked, her eyes no longer looking, they were staring some where else, that I couldn't see. She sat extremely still as she seemed to listen to something important. **_

"_**I'm sure, Grams. But, thanks for worrying" I said, uneasily as I finished my slice of pizza. The grandfather clock in the dining room, had struck Midnight. I quickly put the down the pizza and stood, accidentally knocking over my glass, of lemonade.**_

"_**Grams, I have to go!" I muttered, quickly. Grabbing a towel out of the kitchen and wiping up the yellow liquid. She stood too, and walked over to help.**_

"_**Bonnie, you know you can tell me anything" said, Grams placing a hand on mine's. I stared down at it, almost crying in the process.**_

_She's right! I can tell her anything, but this secret is just too huge for her to handle._

"_**Grams, I really have to go" I said, now crying, hard this time. I grabbed a napkin and wiped some of them away, but they just kept on coming.**_

"_**Go where? Where do you have to go at 12:00 'o' clock in the morning?" she asked, her brows now arched with suspense. I tensed under her glare wanting to really tell her this time.**_

"_**I'm going to take a walk" I said, and waited for her response. Silence had filled the room between us, with suspense swirling with it.**_

"_**Just don't be out, too long" she said and got up and walked back in the kitchen. But, before she did I heard her muttering something "You better hurry cause time is running out for you"**_

_**I quickly ran to the door with her words replaying in my head over and over.**_

_Did she know? If so how and why? Wouldn't she be helping me right now, if she did?_

_**I ran out the door, almost tripping on the porch steps. The wind blew hard, as I ran fast. I must hurry up I thought Time is running out for me! And, without sudden warning it happened.**_

_**It first started with my shirt, it started to disappear along with everything else, my arms, legs, shoulders. I screamed with pain, as time was eating me away, slowly.**_

**I hoped you guys liked it! If you did please comment and rate or else I won't continue this story! Sorry!**


	2. The First Meet

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Meeting Each other**_

_**Damon's POV**_

_**I woke up to the sound of her sweet voice. I opened my eyes to see her slouched over me, with her pale arm touching my irresistible hair. I grinned, giving her one of my famous devilish smirks.**_

"_**Why, Hello Beautiful" I yawned, tiredly. I got up, sweeping her wildly into my arms. She laughed, her brown, playful eyes wide with excitement.**_

"_**And, Hello to you too, You sexy, handsome Devil" she nipped my ear. I melted under her touch, wanting so badly to kiss her. But, I couldn't because in a minute he will be here. Stefan my paranoid brother of mine's.**_

_In, Three, Two, One!_

_**The door, to my room immediately swung open revealing a very pissed face behind it.**_

"_**Damon!" roared Stefan, angrily. He came to the bed to yank Elena away, from me. I stared, ready to tear his box shaped head off in one fatal slash.**_

"_**What, brother of mine's!" I answered clearly annoyed by him and his actions. He stared with his beady, black eyes fixed on me. I glared back daring for him to challenge me.**_

_Which he will. He always does and I will end up looking like a hero in front of dear, sweet Elena._

_**I watched as she squirmed under his touch, this made me even madder!**_

"_**Take your filthy hands off of her!" I yelled, I used my super vampire speed to reach him. When, I did I pushed him, grabbing at Elena at the same time. She screamed as Stefan pulled her hair, hard.**_

"_**Your not going anywhere, you hear me!" he spat in her face. Her brown, eyes had tears and she shook like a earthquake.**_

"_**Please, don't do this to me, Stefan!" she begged, hopelessly. She stared into his eyes, even though he was still angry. His face, then seemed to soften a little.**_

"_**Stefan, let her go" my voice sounding deep and manly. I smiled at myself for trying to look like a hero. I knew the heroic act was working great.**_

"_**Why, should I? So, you can Fuck her again!" his voice roared with total rage. I stared in disbelief and almost laughed at the same time. I smirked. He was such an ass, when he wanted to be. I stood from him a good distance and watched. The next move he did was not supposed to happen.**_

_**He quickly went to the window with Elena still in his arms. She screamed when he opened it, and he slowly placed her tiny, body on the sill. Now, he has definitely gone mad!**_

"_**Stefan, your going way to far!" I said, my eyes widened. I quickly went to the window ready to push him again, but stopped when he threw Elena out of it. Her screams echoed through out my ears, until she reached the bottom.**_

_**Bonnie's POV **_

_**I woke up to hear the birds chirp happily right out side my window. The morning sun glisten through it, letting me know that I was re living the same day over and over again. I knew it would happened the curse wasn't going to be gone that quick, it was natural for that.**_

"_**Bonnie, are you up?" asked, my Grams peeping her head inside my room.**_

"_**Yes, grams I'll be down in a minute" I said, knowing exactly what I will have for breakfast, lunch and dinner. The thought of it, made me even sicker than the day before.**_

_Do something new today, break the stupid cycle._

_**I quickly jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom. After several minutes I came out fresh as ever. I then stared at myself in the mirror knowing that I was right.**_

"_**I do need to break the cycle, by tricking time itself!" I said, smiling brightly. I quickly went down stairs and sneaked past my Grams who was in the kitchen fixing pancakes. **_

_Right, now she's pouring orange juice I thought._

_**I opened the door and ran outside feeling free as ever. The fresh air had hit my skin, telling me it has been far too long that I hadn't been outside. I continued to walk down the street, and that's when I heard them. People fighting, their window was open and I could see a boy, maybe around my age, holding a brown - haired girl in his hands.**_

_**I stared as he drew closer to the window and threw her out it.**_

_**My voice caught heavy in my throat as I ran towards her.**_

_Must run faster, must save her before it's too late!_

_**I reached the window to find her in my arms knocked out. I stared down at her beautiful face feeling a little jealous. But, I quickly washed away that feeling, now feeling sympathy for this girl.**_

"_**You saved her, thank you!" said, a male voice behind me. I slowly turned around to see him. He had dark hair with rainbow lights in it, like a crows feather. He wore all black, especially the leather jacket. His eyes, were blue, sparkling in the sun above. I stared wide - eyed as he came over to take the girl out of my hands.**_

"_**It was nothing" I said, chuckling a little. I knew my face was bright red, and I was starting to sweat, uncontrollably.**_

_Breathe Bonnie, he's just a guy! A very Beautiful one at that!_

"_**I'm Damon" he said, extending his hand out to mine's. I stared unable to speak.**_

"_**I'm… I'm… Bonnie" I stuttered, wearily. I took his hand into to mine's and almost melted. I continued to hold his hand, ignoring the other guy who came down the stairs. And, that's when it happened.**_

_**I had a feeling, like never before. First it was very painful then it became scary. Images flashed through my mind of people dying. My skin crawled as if they were spiders. I quickly let go, too stunned to comprehend of what just happened.**_

"_**I must go!" I said, not giving him enough time to respond. I ran as fast as I could, not once looking back.**_

**I hope you guys liked that chapter and I will update soon. Thank you for your nice comments too, I really enjoyed them and yes I will continued this story. ****J**


	3. The Unexpected Vistor

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The unexpected Visitor**_

_**Damon's POV**_

_**I watched very confused, as she ran away. She didn't even look back once to see if I was following her. **_

_But, why would I? I just met the girl!_

"_**Damon?" Elena, whispered. Suddenly interrupting my thoughts. I stared, down to find her staring blankly after the girl, ahead. Her eyes seemed to swirled with mixed emotions that I couldn't read. So, I read her mind, instead and was surprised of what I heard.**_

_Elena's Thought's_

_That Bitch, thinks she can steal my Damon away from me? It was so obvious that she liked him!_

_**I quickly dragged myself out of her thoughts, not wanting to hear anymore.**_

_Elena is jealous of her? She shouldn't be because she's much prettier!_

"_**Elena, you are so beautiful" I said, stroking the side of her lips softly. There was a sudden urge to kiss it, but I held it back. Now's not the time, I had to think here.**_

_That girl I never seen her before, and why now? Am I'm supposed to be re living the same day over and over, unless the curse is already broken?_

_**I paused at that thought, wishing so badly that it were true. I would give anything to not re live the same day over.**_

_Then follow her, follow the girl and you won't have to._

_**Said an unknown voice in my head.**_

_**I then, blinked thinking that I was hearing things. I shook my head twice and scratched my neck.**_

"_**Who said that?" I asked, now putting down Elena and searched the front lawn for the owner of the voice. But, I didn't see anybody, nothing!**_

"_**Who said what, nobody did. Are you ok, honey?" asked Elena, wrapping her arms around my waist. I loved it when she touched me like that, it made me feel stronger and powerful. Like I'm the one in control!**_

"_**Yay, I'm fine" I said, kissing the top of her head. She smiled, kissing me on the lips, roughly.**_

"_**Will you too, stop with the Fucking Kissing, it's making me sick!" sneered Stefan, he stared with his eyes blazing with rage. His right fist was balled up, and he had a look, ready to kill.**_

"_**Or, what in the Hell are you going to do about, little brother?" I said, gently pushing Elena to the side, so she wouldn't get hurt in this bloodbath. She stared with her eyes, reading afraid. I knew she hated to see us fight, but I just couldn't help it. Stefan made me so mad at times.**_

"_**I'm going to do this!" he yelled, and pulled out the plant Vervain. I then, froze not believing that he would stoop this low. But, this wasn't supposed to be happening this didn't happen the day before, or the previous day before. But, why now?**_

_Follow the girl, she is the solution to you problem._

_**Said the strange voice in my head again.**_

_**I then moved a little. Why's it keep saying that? Why, should I follow that Strange girl, she ran away all because I touched her hand, so what makes you think she is going to want to see me?**_

_Because, she's afraid just like you are. You two need to open up to each other, for the spell to be broken. You need to Love her, Damon Salvatore, with all your heart can allow._

"_**What, your crazy!" I almost yelled, not believing a single word this voice was saying. I don't know who's stranger? The voice or the girl? Love her with all my heart can allow! I've got news for you Damon Salvatore loves Elena Gilbert, end of story!**_

"_**So, you think I'm crazy now, do yay?" asked, Stefan. He held the vervain tight in his hands. I could smell it, I was already ready starting to feel weak.**_

_And, he's a good distance away. This bad, I've must leave fast! But, what about Elena?_

_**I stared at her, her eyes twinkling back. **_

"_**Elena go into my room and lock the doors! I'll be back!" I said, keeping my eyes on Stefan, he stared back daring for a real challenge this time.**_

_I'll give you one, you meat head, just wait!_

"_**But, why Damon? Where are you going?" asked, Elena. She stood with her arms crossed at her waist. She really looked like a Diva. I didn't have time for this, so I decide to compel her, it was the only choice.**_

"_**You will go into my room" I stared at her, my voice sounding very seductive "And, you will lock the doors and wait for me to return!" she had her mouth opened when I finished the last sentence. She stared her eyes, fighting, but she couldn't hold it off, she gave in.**_

"_**Yes, Damon!" she said, running towards the house. When, I heard the door slam, I stared back at Stefan.**_

"_**And, for you…." I trailed, off angrily. "See you later!"**_

_**And, ran in the direction the girl ran off too using my vampire speed, I could hear Stefan screaming behind me, probably making threats. But, I didn't care as long as he didn't hurt Elena.**_

_You better be right about this voice._

_**Bonnie's POV**_

_**I ran with my legs screaming for me to stop, but I couldn't, I had to get away from there, away from him. Damon. I could still feel his warm hand on mine's where he touch me at. **_

_**What was that creepy feeling, that I had felt. And, why did I see images of people dying, and worse blood, rivers of blood. Why?**_

_**None of it made any sense to me. I could suddenly see Grams small house in the view. I smiled with relieved as I came closer to reach it. **_

_Almost there, you made it!_

_**Suddenly, a strong wind blew past me making me stop dead in my tracks. I stood there in the middle of the street, frozen with fear. I could feel a body behind me, it's presence like a dark, shadow lingering in a alley. I gulped, afraid to turn around.**_

"_**You, Bonnie… right?" asked the person. And, I immediately recognized the voice from this earlier. It was him, the beautiful boy, Damon.**_

"_**Yes, ….my…name..is..Bonnie" I stuttered, I then felt the urge to turn around to face him, but I couldn't I was afraid. Those images why did I see them, when I touched him?**_

_Bonnie, you need to trust him, listen to your heart not your head._

_**Said, a voice in my head.**_

_**I stared wide - eyed, searching around who had said that. But, found nobody but him.**_

"_**Are you ok? Looking for somebody?" asked, Damon. Realizing that he was too close, closer than he should have been. I could him him breathe and could smell his cologne that was making my head, spin.**_

"_**I'm fine" I said, blushing a little.**_

_Why was he even here._

"_**That's good." he said, trying to make small talk "I'm glad I found you!"**_

"_**Why did you? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, feeling a little angry towards him. None of this isn't supposed to be happening, why am I'm just meeting him now. I'm supposed to be re living the day over and over, but it doesn't seem like I am.**_

_You are Bonnie, just In a different way._

_**Said the voice again.**_

_**And, that's when it happened, unexpectedly. I felt a huge pressure on my side, as I was lift up into Damon's arms tight. Warm, Liquid invaded my t - shirt, soaking it completely. I screamed as the pain traveled up my Body.**_

_**The world around me felt dizzy, and I heard screaming. His. **_

"_**Bonnie, are you ok? Bonnie please wake up!" yelled, Damon furiously. But, I closed my eyes drifting off, to a sharp pain in my neck.**_

**Sorry, but I had to leave a huge cliffhanger! Thanks for the comments you guys, because of that, I'm writing this story every day. So, thanks! Will update soon!**


	4. You went too far, Brother

_**Chapter Four**_

_**You went too far, Brother**_

_**Damon's POV**_

"_**Bonnie!" I continue to yell, but she wouldn't answer me back. She was in his arms, Stefan's. She laid lifeless as he held her, with her blood on his lips. That Bastard bitten her, unbelievable! I thought.**_

"_**She's so yummy! Too bad I gotten to her first!" he sneered, licking his lips, smirking.**_

"_**You Ass! Let her go!" I said, bearing my fangs at him. This made him smile even more, I felt even more pissed than before.**_

"_**You can have a taste too, if you want. She so damn, fucking Delicious, it makes my mouth water!" he yelled, showing me her blood. I quickly looked away not wanting any part of this. I couldn't drink her blood I barely knew her. But, since when did that stopped Damon Salvatore?**_

"_**You sick Bastard! I'm going to rip your fucking Head off!" I yelled, I then ran towards him with super speed. I grabbed his shoulders and stopped when he brought out the vervain. I then fell to the ground, weak with pain.**_

"_**I got you, now!" he said, smiling.**_

_How could he not be affected by it?_

"_**Your sick, no good bastard!" I whispered, before drifting off.**_

**I stopped right, here because some of you guys are going to get confuse and I didn't want that. So, thanks for reading the chapter and I will update soon.**


	5. Bitch From Hell

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Bitch from Hell**_

_**Bonnie's POV**_

_**I woke up, to a warm, hand traveling down my body. It was trailing it like a snake exploring it, sending shivers down my spine. The earlier events then started to replay itself over and over again, in my head, leaving me sweating in the process.**_

_**I quickly woke up, remembering the way Damon had held me in his arms tight, and the pain that went along with it. **_

"_**Damon" I muttered, softly. Realizing that the touching had now stopped. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a bed, that wasn't mine's. I quickly jumped up.**_

"_**What the ….." but I was quickly cut off by a musical voice.**_

"_**Why, hello Dear. Did you have sweet dreams?" asked, a unknown person to me. But, I quickly remembered him from this earlier, he was the boy that threw that girl, Elena out the window. My eyes widened, when he moved closer to me.**_

"_**Get away from me!" I yelled, quickly pushing him away. He was stronger than I've had thought. His chest was rock - solid, hard and his eyes looked at me as if I were his prey. He grabbed my hands, pulling me closer to him. He forced my head on his chest, making me lick it.**_

"_**Now, you don't want that, you want to kiss me!" he said, staring intently into my eyes with a stare that couldn't be broken. I suddenly felt all weird.**_

_What on earth is he doing?_

"_**Kiss me, Bonnie" he said, touching my lips softly. I shivered from his touch, creeped out by him. "You know you want to". **_

_**And, he pulled me closer some more, making me feel every texture of his rock- hard body. I bit my bottom lip, keeping me from moaning.**_

"_**You want me to kiss you?" I asked, not believing that he just asked that. The side of his lips curled, as he flashed me a smile.**_

"_**Yes, I want you to kiss me" he said, stroking my hair gently.**_

"_**I rather kiss a pig's Ass then you!" I said, smacking him hard in the face. His head swung sideways as he grabbed his jaw. "There's no way in hell I would ever do that!" I sneered, ruefully. **_

_What's with this guy, he's so fucking cocky!_

"_**I forgot, I can't compel witches. What a Damn shame too, we could have had fun, tonight!" he said, rubbing his jaw, which was now swollen and red.**_

"_**Did you just say Witches? What have you been smoking?" I asked crossing my arms. **_

"_**To be honest, nothing actually. I just feel so drawn to you, You like my drug that I can't get enough of!" he said, getting up from the bed, to look at himself in the mirror by the door. The door, I thought I need to escape but how? A light bulb then went off in my head. I had an idea!**_

"_**That's the cheesy thing that I've had ever heard, but it is also the sweetest" I said, standing up from the bed. I slowly walked to him, with his back faced to me. I then slid my arms around his waist. I pulled him closer and kissed his neck.**_

"_**What have we have here? You finally came to me on your own" he said, smiling again. I licked his ear and my hands traveled down his body, under his shirt.**_

"_**My name's Bonnie, by the way. What's your's my love?" I asked, continuing to seduce him with every chance I got. I ran my fingers through his hair. **_

_It's so soft!_

"_**It's Stefan, Stefan Salvatore. I also have a brother, but you already met him though" he said, moaning a little. I then, unzipped his pants yanking it off in the process.**_

_That's it your almost there._

"_**Your name sounds sexy like you!" I said, licking my lips at his chest. And, that's when I did it, I quickly swung him to the ground. Slamming his head to the floor. But, was surprised when he was up again, behind me.**_

"_**You have to do better than that, witch!" he said, pinning me to a wall, behind. I yelled, as he tried to kiss me, forcing my lips apart and his tongue searching for an entrance. I felt pissed, anger boiled inside of me pounding like a virus telling me I was full of rage. I could feel it soar through me, and I had felt power.**_

"_**Let, me go, you Dickhead!" I screamed, I managed to push him off of me, sending him flying.**_

_How did I do that?_

_**But, I didn't have anytime to think or respond. I had to think fast. **_

"_**You will pay you, Bitch!" yelled, Stefan furiously. He quickly got up and was in front of me again, in a blink of a human eye. What was he? But, I was too mad to even try to find out. **_

"_**So, I'm a Bitch now am I?" I asked, crossing my arms to my chest. And, suddenly his shirt was on fire, he screamed as the heat scorched his skin raw. That's when I made the chance to get away. I ran down the hall of the manor as fast as I could.**_

_Must get away from this place!_

_**I was almost to the front door, until I was stopped by her, Elena.**_

"_**Where do you think your going, Bitch!?!" she asked, holding something shining in her pale hands. I stared trying to see, but couldn't.**_

"_**I was just leaving, you Troll!" I hissed, violently at her. Her eyes seemed to widened a little, as if she were suddenly afraid.**_

"_**So your going to leave without, Damon?" she asked, grinning widely.**_

_That's right, I almost forgot about him!_

"_**He isn't here, is he?" I asked, feeling guilty, that I even forgot about him.**_

"_**You bleeding, you poor thing!" she said ignoring my question, touching my neck, softly. I stiffened at her touch, as if it were a cautious disease. I quickly smacked it away.**_

"_**Don't you dare touch me you, Hag!" I said, moving away from her.**_

"_**You know Damon did that to, you!" she said, now revealing what was behind her back. It was a silver knife, and it glistened brightly in the morning sun.**_

"_**You liar!" I screamed, she quickly ran towards me with the knife in her hands. I dogged her trying not to get stabbed, but missed on the third attempt. The knife, ripped through my heart, with my blood spilling out before me.**_

"_**I wouldn't do such thing!" she said, as I fell to the ground, with a loud thud. The room before me started to spin rapidly, making me sick. I could feel my eyes close, as I slowly saw light and could no longer hear anymore.**_

"_**Goodbye, Bitch! And, I will tell Damon that you left for good!" laughed Elena.**_

**Sorry, I just couldn't resist with the huge cliffhanger. Bonnie is now dead, or is she? Found out next time, will update soon!**


End file.
